


Best Friend

by yuminpa



Category: Paper Mario: The Origami King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuminpa/pseuds/yuminpa
Summary: Someone aimlessly rambling about his best friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I very briefly mention a deceased relative at the very end of this, so don't read to the end if that kind of stuff makes you uncomfortable~
> 
> This is just an attempt at trying to write dialogue from a character I've never written before. If you're able to find out who's perspective this is, good job! It's.... pretty easy. Lol
> 
> ...Please don't see this as ship.

...I don't get it. 

I'm clueless. Anyone else would be. 

How did I manage to get so close to someone like her? We’re nothing alike at all. 

...But we also have so much in common at the same time. 

But we’re polar opposites…?

...I dunno. I can't wrap my head around it.

We used to have beef, too. Tons of it. Now I know I shouldn't have been arguin’ with a CHILD, but… I did, and besides, she started it! If she throws hands at me I should be allowed to throw hands back!

So unfair!

…

But it was like...at the click of a button we quickly started getting along. 

I don't even know what happened! But I guess we just decided to stop hating each other one day. 

I mean, of course there was more to it than that but…

Yeah…

And before y’knew, we were best friends. If I wasn't with my boyfriend I was with her, mostly.

**ALSO!** To be  _ CLEAR, _ because I've been clocked in the face by crazy strangers who know nothing too many times… we're FRIENDS! Nothin’ shifty or sticky about that! K?

OK!

Now that we've got that over with...where was I?

Oh!

It just...doesn't make sense to me. How we became friends. 

But I am so fucking glad we did become friends. I really am. 

Sure nobody expected it to happen.  **I KNOW.** I didn't. I doubt she did. But I'm so, so glad we became friends and got this close...I feel mad lucky. 

I just...wanna protect her with my whole life, y’know? You ever get that?

She can be sittin’ there doing absolutely nothing and I'll look over at her and get the urge to just...protect. Or pick her up and go along with my day. One of those. 

I dunno, I just…

She's sweet, most of the time. The type of person you'd look at and go…  _ MAN _ I just want to keep y’ out of harm's way… 

…

Now I know she's really tough. Scary, when she wants to be.  _ REALLY  _ skilled in fighting and defending herself. I mean, have you seen how she handles those two blades she uses!?

Never misses a beat! Always uses them so well! Almost as if it's...some kind of art form, or just...fun.

...I know full well she's skilled. But I wanna play my part, and sometimes she can be a fuckin’ idiot so I have no choice but to step in.

Not that I'm complaining.

I just wanna make sure she's safe when I can. Out of as much harm’s way as possible. 

...Man, I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her. She doesn't deserve that. 

Take one look at her. Look me in the eye and tell me she deserves to get hurt. 

She doesn't. 

…

So I swear. I swear on everything, I swear on my mama’s grave I'm gonna protect my best friend until the very end. 


End file.
